


Pemberontakan Tokoh Utama

by Wereng



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drama, Gen, Mainstream Idea, Parody, Rebellion, Sarcasm
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Bagaimana mungkin orang ini juga menjadikan isi pikiranku sebagai kesimpulan di kolom pengenal ini? Aku tidak memikirkan apapun. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun. Dasar tukang perusak privasi sialan! Kembalikan kehidupan normalku, sialan. Dan berhenti menuliskan isi pikiranku di sini!





	Pemberontakan Tokoh Utama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Franchise Naruto keseluruhannya hak ciptanya dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikitpun dalam peminjaman karakter yang digunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini. Adapun kita semua, untuk mendukung Masashi Kishimoto, seminimalnya membeli komik Naruto yang telah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia jika sudah tersedia di toko buku di kotamu.

“Sakura, mau berapa lama lagi kau tidur? Bangun.”

Aku mendecih pelan dengan kesal dan terpaksa bangkit dari tiduranku. Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi, hanya saja terlampau malas untuk beranjak dari kasur. Dengan lemah kusingkap gorden jendela dan membiarkan sinar matahari pagi menyegarkan otot-otot lemasku agar aku terbangun sepenuhnya.

“Sakura!”

“Aku sudah bangun, Ibu.”

Rasanya sudah cukup hangat wajahku disirami panas pagi hari dan sudah cukup bertenaga tubuhku untuk keluar dari kamar untuk mencuci wajah di kamar mandi. Dua kali kusapukan air ke wajahku yang mulai mendingin dan membawa kemalasan lagi sebelum aku mendongak untuk meraih sikat gigiku dan melirik sebentar ke cermin. Dalam waktu yang sangat sebentar itu, keterkejutan membuatku benar-benar membangunkan seluruh sel di tubuhku yang masih dalam kondisi relaks. Mataku terbelalak menatap bayang di cermin, sosok yang tak kukenali dan luar biasa berbeda. Seharusnya itu pantulanku. Tapi—tapi siapa orang di cermin ini?

Aku meraih rambutku yang masih acak-acakan untuk memastikan bahwa rambut merah muda itu bukan milikku. Tapi—rasanya aku ingin menjerit saat tahu rambutku berwarna merah muda.

Tunggu

Tunggu!!

Tunggu!!!!

Siapa yang menjahili rambutku? Aku ingat sebelum tidur kemarin rambutku masih berwarna hitam kecokelatan seperti rambut orang-orang Asia umumnya. Itu berarti ada yang mengganti warna rambutku saat aku tidur tadi malam!!! Tapi siapa?

Dengan tak percaya aku memelototi pantulan bayanganku sendiri di cermin. Bahkan baru kusadari bola mataku yang sebelumnya berlensa cokelat normal pun kini menjadi hijau aneh dan tidak wajar dimiliki oleh orang Jepang tulen sepertiku!

Kali itu aku menjerit. Ini bahkan bukan kontak lensa karena aku akan sadar jika itu lensa palsu!

Segera aku berlari ke dapur dan berteriak sekuatku pagi ini. “IBU! SIAPA YANG MENJAHILI RAMBUTKU? DAN—DAN MATAKU!”

“Hah?” Ibuku sedang memasak telur kulihat saat dia menoleh padaku dengan tatapan heran. “Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Ada yang memotong rambutmu?”

Aku melotot. “Ibu! Lihat warna rambutku! Sejak kapan aku punya rambut pink?!”

Mata ibuku mendadak biasa, mendesah pelan, dan ia kembali menghadap kompornya sambil berkata, “Jangan bercanda, Sakura. Itu kan memang warna alami rambutmu. Sejak kapan kau punya rambut selain pink?”

“Haaaah?”

Kugigiti cepat kuku jemariku tak percaya. Aku kembali berlari ke kamar mandi dan lima kali menyimburkan air ke wajahku, menggosok mukaku kuat-kuat hingga kurasa perih hidungd dan mataku, untuk menyadarkanku bahwa ini mimpi atau mungkin aku sedang _sleep paralysis_ atau semacam itu.

Tapi nihil. Warna rambut norak merah muda itu tetap ada di kepalaku. Mataku tetap hijau mencolok aneh. Bahkan wajahku kini makin aneh karena aku memperlihatkan raut tak percaya pada kemustahilan yang kuhadapi sekarang.

Sebentar! Bukankah ini mirip seperti tokoh-tokoh utama di manga atau anime? Bukankah biasanya _hero_ atau _heroine_ manga atau anime memang selalu memiliki rambut dan mata norak dan mencolok?

Jadi itu artinya aku saat ini adalah tokoh utama? Dimana? Di manga? Anime? Novel? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mau! Siapa yang sudi jadi tokoh utama yang punya takdir macam-macam dan tidak masuk akal? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih memilih menjadi tokoh sampingan saja, tolong. Jadi _cameo_ yang muncul satu _scene_ saja pun tidak apa, yang penting jangan tokoh utama. Kumohon!

Tunggu. Jangan-jangan saat inipun aku telah menjadi bahan sorotan? Sebentar. Jangan-jangan saat ini narasi diriku sedang ditulis oleh seseorang lalu dibaca oleh orang yang lain? Tidak mau! Tidak sudi! Kalau begini ceritanya aku tidak memiliki privasi baik dari kelakuan hingga isi pikiranku, bukan? Yang benar saja!

Makin kupandangi pantulan diri norak di depanku makin nestapa hatiku dibuatnya. Sejak kapan aku jadi bahan sorotan begini?

Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu-tunggu-tunggu! Coba ingatlah lagi, Haruno Sakura! Jangan katakan kau kemarin menyetujui kontrak dengan orang aneh agar menjadi sorotan entah apa? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku di masa lalu, di masa sekarang, hingga masa depan pun tetap menginginkan jadi manusia normal yang memiliki kegiatan normal dengan takdir sama normalnya. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku lupa jika ada yang aneh-aneh kemarin.

Aku termenung. Tanganku terjatuh ke sisi tubuhku dan punggungku melemah seketika. Gigiku gemeretakan mengingat lagi pagiku hari ini.

Bangun terlambat. Diteriaki ibu. Menemui keanehan.

Bukankah itu plot klise ala _shojo_ manga?! Jangan katakan saat ini aku sedang berada di dunia paralel yang telah mengganggu kehidupan normalku?

Kutampari pipiku sendiri berkali-kali untuk memastikan lagi bahwa ini mimpi. Tapi benar-benar bukan. Bahkan hingga merah dua pipiku dan makin bengkak wajahku karenanya.

Sialan. Siapapun kau yang membuatku begini, kukutuk kau menjadi manusia sampah tidak berfaedah!

.

Baiklah, Sakura, keadaanmu bukan berarti tidak bisa diubah, oke? Jika dunia yang ini adalah dunia normal yang kutinggali sedari dulu, pasti ada yang sadar pada perubahanku. Aku hanya tinggal hidup senormal biasanya dan menghindari kemungkinan mencolok ala _shojo_ manga atau anime.

Rambutku mungkin bisa berubah, tapi aku juga bisa mengubah rencana apapun yang sedang kau susun, penulis sialan! Jika kau menakdirkan aku bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki tertampan sedunia, maka itu takkan berhasil. Akan kubuat itu tidak berhasil! Aku akan menjadi _murabito_ B, apapun yang kau lakukan pada rambutku! Titik.

Kubuka lemari bajuku dan aku menjengit jijik melihat seragam sekolahku yang benar-benar berubah dari yang biasa. Kembalikan seragam normal berwarna biru tua membosankanku, sialan!

Terpaksa kupakai kemeja warna putih cermelang nun mencolok dengan berbagai aksen feminim yang menggemaskan dan nampak senada dengan rambut dan mataku. Pembuat cerita ini pasti bodoh sekali dalam _fashion_ dan JANGAN MEMBUAT AKU MENJADI PUSAT PERPUTARAN DUNIA, SIALAN! Mana ada sekolah yang secara kebetulan seragamnya berdasi warna pink bergaris hijau, dengan rok hijau dan renda pink di tepi bawahnya, dan jasnya—jas seragamnya bahkan berwarna hijau norak dengan bordiran bunga sakura di kerah dan lis pink!

NORAK!

Bahkan roknya saja pun lebih pendek dari rokku yang biasa! Ya ampun, aku naik tangga saja pun akan membuat celana dalamku kelihatan. Dan dan dan dan dan bukankah itu mirip seperti _scene_ _mainstream_ di manga _shojo ecchi_? Jangan katakan aku jadi pusat ke- _ecchi_ -an di cerita ini, kumohon tidak!

Butuh tiga menit untukku termangu dengan pikiran kosong menghadapi apa yang kualami sekarang. Ada jutaan orang di Jepang sini yang memiliki nama Sakura dan kenapa aku yang dipilih sebagai tokoh utama di cerita ini, sih?

Jari telunjukku mengetuk-ngetuk meja, memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang biasanya dialami oleh seribu satu _heroine_ di manga. Oke, aku sudah terlanjur bangun terlambat, ibuku sudah terlanjur berteriak, aku sudah terlanjur menemui keanehan di pagi hari. Lalu biasanya apa?

Ah, iya. Biasanya jika si _heroine_ terlambat, lalu berlari cepat-cepat ke sekolah, lalu di suatu persimpangan jalan akan bertabrakan dengan si _hero_. Benar! Jika aku bisa menebak jalan pikiran si penulis cerita, aku bisa menghindarinya dan membaur dengan manusia normal lain yang jadi tokoh sampingan. Hah! Sayang sekali aku tahu isi otakmu yang _mainstream_ itu, penulis cerita rendahan! Jika biasanya kau berhasil membuat tokoh lain mengalami takdir seperti yang kau inginkan di cerita-ceritamu yang lain, itu tidak akan terjadi padaku. Karena aku bisa memberontak dari isi pikiranmu! Camkan itu!

Kulirik jam di meja belajarku dan nyaris melotot sebelum mengerem keterkejutanku.

Aku sudah terlambat dari biasanya aku berangkat sekolah! Ini gara-gara aku jadi tokoh cerita di sini!

Oke, Haruno Sakura. Tahan emosimu. Dan jangan terburu-buru. Ingat, jika kau panik dan berlari-lari cepat, maka keinginan si penulis cerita ini akan terkabul, oke? Biarkan saja kau terlambat, yang penting tidak tabrakan dan dengan konyolnya bertemu dengan si _hero_. Tokoh sampingan biasanya juga terlambat tapi tidak menjadi sorotan oleh si pemilik cerita karena mereka tokoh sampingan. Tidak ada yang peduli pada tokoh sampingan.

Kuangkat tasku dan pelan-pelan berjalan di koridor menuju pintu depan. Aku bahkan belum sarapan, tapi aku tidak mau mengambil roti yang disiapkan ibuku dan memakannya sambil berjalan karena itu sangat _mainstream_ dan khas _heroine_ di _shojo_ manga! Aku bisa kuat hingga makan siang, kok. Jangan remehkan kemampuanku, penulis sialan. Aku ini memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan 16,3 persen _homo sapiens_ kurang mampu dan 49 persen mahasiswa pelit di dunia ini yang hanya mau makan sekali sehari agar bisa khilaf membeli _franchise_ idola mereka yang dipasang dengan harga luar biasa tinggi oleh produsen. Itu artinya, aku normal karena aku termasuk ke dalam 65,3 persen itu—meski aku tidak miskin dan bukan fans gila idol manapun. Oh, itu belum ditambah dengan orang-orang yang berprinsip ‘makan untuk hidup’ dan orang-orang malang lain yang kurang memiliki waktu untuk makan dengan teratur seperti para penulis yang dikejar deadline, mahasiswa yang mengerjakan tugas akhir, dan para _procrastinator_ yang senang menunda-nunda kewajiban mereka. Jika ditambah oleh mereka, kemampuan menahan laparku ini luar biasa normal.

Ah, sialan. Rambutku sudah terlanjur mencolok, mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan mampir ke toko dan membeli pewarna rambut untuk mengembalikan rambutku ke warna semula lagi. Warna rambutnya tokoh sampingan.

“Sakura, kau terlambat.” Ibuku entah bagaimana sudah ada di belakangku yang menunduk memasang sepatu. Satu lagi hal _mainstream_ yang sering ada di cerita-cerita manga. Dasar kemampuan keparat para penulis yang klise! “Kau ingin ibu panggilkan taksi?”

“Hah?” Aku mendongak menatap ibuku dengan heran. Ibuku? Orang paling perhitungan di bawah atap rumah ini merekomendasikan agar aku naik taksi? Gila saja. Siswa sekolah mana yang naik taksi ke sekolah? Bukankah itu sama saja membuatku makin menjadi bahan sorotan? “Tidak mau. Aku ingin terlambat sesekali.”

Aku menerima uluran tas berisi kotak makan siang yang diberikan ibuku. Aku menggigit lidahku sendiri menyadari ujaranku tadi.

Terlambat untuk siswa yang tidak pernah terlambat. Tentu saja itu _scene_ klise lain yang biasanya dipakai oleh penulis _mainstream_ , bukan? Sialan. Aku berterima kasih singkat pada ibuku dan keluar rumah sambil terus mengutuki diriku sendiri. Kenapa rasa-rasanya segala jalur yang kupilih berpotensi membuatku menjadi tokoh utama?

Ampunilah aku, siapapun yang memegang pena cerita ini!

**-disambung di pemberontakan selanjutnya**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bisakah saya membuat Sakura tetap berada di jalur yang saya takdirkan? Entahlah. 
> 
> Salam  
> Penulis mainstream yang otaknya klise dan bodoh dalam dunia fashion serta tukang perusak privasi karakter dalam cerita


End file.
